haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Land VS Air (OVA)
|Riku Tai Kū}} is an OVA that will receive a special release alongside The Volleyball Way (OVA). The two specials focus on the Spring High tournament matches between the Tokyo representative schools. Overview The episode will follow at least one of the matches between the Tokyo representative schools, Nekoma High, Fukurōdani Academy, Nohebi Academy, & Itachiyama Academy, at the Spring High National Tournament. Plot At the Sumida City Gymnasium in Tokyo, the Nekoma team gets word that the girls' volleyball game is about to end and they will be next to take the court. Kuroo looks over the team and goes over how if they win the semi-finals they will advance to the finals and earn their way to Nationals. He encourages them to play as they usually do. Just then, Suguru Daishō of Nohebi Academy approaches the Nekoma team and mocks them for being a team that simply relies on high levels of teamwork and defence; adding that they lack decisiveness. Yamamoto instantly becomes annoyed with the Nohebi team captian. Kuroo tries to calm Yamamoto until he becomes annoyed with Suguru when he says that Kuroo's hairstyle is the real reason he may be so tall and may not really be six feet in height. Kuroo right away claims that he does not do such sneaky things and counters Suguru's taunts by revealing that he is aware Suguru's girlfriend, Mika Yamaka, recently dumped him and that Suguru may be too heartbroken to play. Suguru instantly denies these claims and tries to say that he was the one to dump Mika. Lev suddenly appears and looms over Suguru while stating that what Nekoma normally does is different this year. His bold appearance is cut short when Yaku questions Lev of why he takes such long bathroom breaks. Suguru and Kuroo soon depart after promising to face each other in the finals. As the team moves into the gym, Kenma notices Kuroo's nerves. Kuroo does not deny he is nervous due to who they are playing against first. At a sudden cheer, the Fukurōdani team appears and is led onto the court by Bokuto. Cheers begin growing louder from the Nekoma side as the cheer section is led into a cheer by Yamamoto's younger sister, Akane. Yaku muses how Akane seems to be as fired up as always. Yamamoto, though grateful for his sister's cheers, seems slightly embarassed. Yaku then notices Lev's older sister, Alisa, as she cheers for her brother, calling him by his nickname Levochka, and excitedly praises her to be as beautiful as ever. As the game is about to begin, Kuroo leads the team through the Nekoma mantra. On Fukurōdani's side, Yukie approaches Akaashi and questions if they should use their usual tactic of telling Bokuto they overheard a girl in the stands say how amazing he is. Noticing how focused Bokuto is, Akaashi turns down the idea while saying that today may be a day that it is not needed. The game begins and Sarukui delivers the first serve. Yaku easily receives and sends the ball to Kenma. He sends the set to Kuroo who scores past a single blocker. Konoha receives Yamamoto's serve and as Akaashi prepares to set he muses how it has been a while since they have started off with such little hesitation. He sets to Bokuto as Kuroo and Kai hurry to block. Despite the double block, Bokuto spikes the ball with enough force that it is sent into the stands and caught by Akane. As Bokuto is praised by the Fukurōdani cheer section, Kuroo remarks how the ace is able to draw the crowd in. Fukunaga attempts to land a spike but Fukurōdani manages a one touch. Akaashi sends the set to Bokuto again. As Bokuto jumps to spike, Yaku reads Bokuto's form and sees that he will attempt a cross shot and gets himself into position to receive. Alisa believes that the spike had directly gone to Yaku but Akane corrects her, explaining that Yaku had placed himself in the right spot before the spike had even been made. Thanks to Yaku's receive, Kai is able to land a spike and gain Nekoma a point. Bokuto watches the Nekoma team celebrate their point while feeling himself become more fired up from watching Yaku's receives. As the game progresses, Bokuto is able to gain several points though Yaku is shown being able to position himself in time to catch a cross shot. When Fukunaga's spike is received, Bokuto is sent the set once more. Kenma sees Bokuto will attempt a straight shot but is unable to receive due to the sheer force behind the hit. After Bokuto gains the point, Lev comments how Kuroo seemed to have been able to block Bokuto more in their 3-on-3 games during the summer training camp. Shibayama believes that the back row receivers have an easy time digging the ball because of Kuroo's blocks. During a time-out, Kenma points out how both Bokuto and Yaku are both playing in top condition. The setter has noticed how well Bokuto's line shots are and that the ace is also aware that Yaku is waiting for the cross shots. Kai questions if they should start trying to block the straight shots but Kenma answers that they should wait until Bokuto has become comfortable in hitting the line shots first. The game continues and Kuroo gets a one touch on Washio's spike. Yamamoto sends the ball to Kenma and Fukunaga's spike is deflected. Sarukui and Komi save the ball. As he goes to spike, Bokuto sees that Kenma will be trying to block and decides to aim for the low block. When he jumps, Akaashi becomes stunned as he watches the block go up and Kuroo successfully blocks Bokuto. Akaashi becomes annoyed at seeing that Kuroo and Kenma had switched blocking positions before Bokuto spiked. Kuroo further aggrivates Bokuto by saying that he will be taking the spotlight. Now that Nekoma has gotten the break point, Kenma instructs the team to start blocking Bokuto's straight shots. The game continues and when Bokuto is given another set, he sees that Nekoma has positioned themselves so well that he does not have anywhere to send a shot. He takes a chance with a line shot over Kenma but it lands out. With the new rotation, Lev goes in. He hears his sister cheering for him and is taunted by Yaku that Alisa is getting more attention than him and will need to step up his game. Kuroo does a jump serve that Konoha receives but is sent back to Nekoma. Kenma gives Lev the set but Lev nearly misses and barely gets the ball over. Konoha makes the save but the ball goes directly over the net. Lev is instructed to do a direct spike. Determined to smash the ball down, Lev jumps and attempts to spike but completely misses. The ball bounces off his head and falls onto Nekoma's side before Fukunaga can save it. Utterly embarrassed, Alisa apologizes for Lev's mistake and Akane tries to assure her that such things happen even at international games. Coach Nekomata calls for a time-out where he tells Kenma that he will Lev in his care. Kenma is right away displeased with the idea but does scold Lev for his constant flubs when he has been repeatedly told not to do such things and how he should remember to always look at the ball and prioritize height over speed. Lev becomes fearful of Kenma's sudden change in behavior, saying that he is more terrifying than Yaku and Yamamoto when angered, and then receives a final blow when Kenma remarks how Lev is still not as good a player as Hinata. Bokuto is next to serve and Yaku advises the back row to step back as they believe Bokuto will deliver a powerful serve. Kai is able to receive the serve and Lev goes to spike while reminding himself of what Kenma has told him. The height of his spiking point is admired by Akane but it is still deflected. Konoha is able to chase the ball and send it back, landing a corner shot and earning praise from the Fukurōdani cheer section; though he becomes angered when he hears someone call him by his unwanted nickname 'Jack-of-all-Trades, master of none'. In the next rally, Lev remembers how Kenma claimed he was not as good a player as Hinata and lands a powerful spike. His height is once more admired by Akane. Alisa notices the younger girls' admiration and mistakenly believes that Akane has fallen in love with Lev. As Alisa wonders what they would do if they became sisters, Akane's admiration vanishes when Lev sends his spike directly into the net and thus gives Fukurōdani the winning set point. Before the next set begins, Nekomata encourages the team to continue as they are and show their endurance. The game continues with both sides refusing to back down while Nekoma continues to build their defence. Akane narrates how Nekoma starts their plays slow at the beginning and solidifies itself throughout the game. This will cause opposing spikers to become concerned about the ground defence and forget about the blocks. At this, Bokuto is completely blocked by Kai and Lev. Akaashi approaches Bokuto. He points out how Bokuto's becoming too worried about Nekoma's receivers and should just try to hit the ball back no matter what. Bokuto then confesses that he is suddenly unable to hit any cross shots no matter how hard he tries and that his body just seems to do straight shots as if out of habit. Akaashi panics at the statement and realizes that Bokuto is showing weakness #37; when he is too focused on one aspect of a game, he will completely forget how to do everything else. Akaashi calls for the coach to have a time-out. As the team tries to bring Bokuto out of his state with praise, he continues to explain how he has been excelling at his straight shots and now it seems to be all he can do. Akaashi quickly begins to forumulate a plan that can get Bokuto out of his depression and back into the game. He instructs Bokuto to just go in and do the cross shot without thinking, saying that he will open the path for the ace. The next rally starts and Kenma serves. As the rally plays out, Akaashi correctly guessed that Kenma would aim for the front left where Bokuto would be. Konoha makes the receive instead and follows Akaashi's plan of getting the ball as close the net as he can. Akaashi jumps and appears to be planning a setter dump. Lev follows in an attempt to block only for Akaashi to suddenly change position and set the ball to Bokuto. Because of Nekoma's current rotation, Akaashi knew that this would be their best chance to get Bokuto back in shape since Lev would be easier to trick than Kuroo and would not be able to get in position in time to assist trying to block Bokuto if he was baited into blocking early. As Bokuto prepares to spike, he remembers a moment during the summer training camp when Hinata admired his shirt, The Way of the Ace. Bokuto recalls the rules of the ace. 1) his back should always be an inspiration to his team, 2) he should smash through any wall before him and 3) every ball should be spiked to the utmost ability. Bokuto lands an extremely powerful and sharp cross shot that brings him out of his state and wins the game for Fukurōdani. After the game, Lev is in a depressed state at not having been able to score a lot of points or get as many blocks as he wanted. Kuroo remarks how he is not surprised at Lev's motives but becomes surprised when Lev reveals he is aware that Nekoma is a team based on teamwork and did not want to disturb the balance. Kuroo tries to bring Lev out of his slump by saying that, while teams can at times be difficult to work with, the moment that the teamwork finally clicks will most likely feel more satisfying than he thinks. Sitting alone, Kenma looks over a text message he received from Hinata about how Karasuno has won against Shiratorizawa and is moving on to nationals before Yamamoto finds him to let him know their next game is about to begin. As they prepare to head to the next game, the Nekoma third years reflect how this will be their last chance to try to earn a spot for nationals and recall when they first joined the team as first years with the goal of winning nationals. Nekoma now faces off against Nohebi Academy. Kuroo and Suguru meet before the game begins and Suguru once more taunts Kuroo by saying that he knew they would play against each other. Though Kuroo insists that he believed Nekoma would win, he too is not surprised by the results. Back with his team, Kuroo warns them that Suguru is a tricky player and will constantly try feint shots. Yaku adds his own speech by saying that if they were to miss five shots they can gain it back with ten points and that they should focus on not letting the other team score. The game begins with Kenma's serve and Suguru is sent the set. As Lev and Kai try to block, Suguru right away attempts a feint shot. Yamamoto makes the receive that leads to Kōji Hiroo to do a direct spike and score due to Lev not being able to block in time. As Hiroo gets ready to serve, several of the Nohebi players begin to taunt Lev in not being solid in blocking and Yamamoto not being able to do line shots. Though amused at first, Kenma eventually sees that the Nohebi team knew exactly who to rile up to get them off their game. When Lev is unable to block Hiroo's spike he is further teased by Nohebi. As Suguru goes to spike, Nekomata sees that Yamamoto has gone too far forward in his approach and Suguru's spike hits Yamamoto directly on his head. When his teammates check on him, Yamamoto confesses he went further forward because he believed Suguru would try another feint shot and wanted to be ready to receive. Suguru bows to Yamamoto as an apology, earning the favor of the head ref, but Kenma suspects that Suguru is faking being courteous. During a time-out, Lev questions if Suguru has always been the way he is. Kuroo answers that Surugu recently started the act of pretending to be a Goody Two-Shoes. This act causes Nohebi to earn the admiration of the head referee as well as the crowd. When Lev attempts to stop Suguru's spike, Yaku notices that Suguru will aim for the open space when Lev blocks the wrong way. He receives and Yamamoto scores. Yaku quickly yells at Lev to stop waving his arms in random directions as it makes it hard for him to receive the ball. Lev replies that Yaku will be able to save the ball regardless because of how good he is. Yaku is instantly flattered by Lev's statement and Kuroo mocks him that he will lose his reputation as the demon senpai. The game continues with both sides scoring until eventually Yamamoto spikes a ball that lands out and gives Nohebi a point. After Lev manages a one touch on a spike, Yamamoto tries to save it but the ball heads toward the crowd. He is fearful that no one will be able to get the ball but is surprised when Yaku rushes foward and sends the ball back to Nohebi. The Nohebi players desperately attempt to keep the ball going and Suguru eventually is able to get it back to Nekoma's side but watches as Lev does a direct spike back and scores. Suguru recalls what Lev had said of Nekoma's usual methods being different this year. Lev goes to praise Yaku for his amazing receive but is quickly silenced when he sees Yamamoto helping Yaku try to walk. Debut Characters Appearances Characters Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Errors Navigation Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:OVA